Components that make a window frame or sash are typically formed by miter cutting extruded components to size before heating the mitered ends and then pressing the heated ends together so that the melted ends bond to each other to form a four sided sash or frame. Further assembly of the window may involve installing an insulating glass “IG” unit into the sash or frame and possibly painting of the plastic that forms the sash or frame. Painting at this stage can be expensive and unnecessarily increase the cost and delivery time of the window or door to the consumer. Decorative patterns can be applied to the window frame or sash prior to cutting of the component into pieces for assembly. These decorative patterns could either be a solid color or could simulate a wood grain finish.
One prior art machine, sold by CPS Resources of Indian Trail, N.C. 28079, routes substrates such as picture frames past a flexible foil or film dispensing head. The speed of movement of the substrate matches the unwinding speed of the foil as the foil is brought into contact with the substrate. A combination of heat and pressure treatment of the foil as it contacts the substrate causes the foil to permanently adhere to the substrate. The present invention relates to improvements to this process especially as the process relates to application of decorative film or foil to window or door components that have variable profile shapes